


"Yes, My Lord"

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Wayfinder Trio College AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Categorized to be safe, Cosplay, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rated to be Safe, implied ot3, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua and Ventus convince Terra to accompany them to an anime convention. Starting out he doesn't want to cosplay at all, then he falls right into character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yes, My Lord"

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this AU the Wayfinder Trio are college students in the real world. Terra is an art history major, Aqua is an education major, and Ventus is getting his core classes out of the way before deciding what he wants to do for certain.
> 
> I chose art history for Terra because I find the subject interesting and could see him explaining in startling levels of detail the story behind some of the most famous works in an art museum. That and most other ideas for Terra are just too predictable or overused for me.
> 
> Lastly: Terra is not a football player in this college. If I continue with the AU, he is baseball.

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to SQUARE ENIX and Disney Interactive. I am simply borrowing the characters for an Alternate Universe with no intention of profit except polishing storytelling skills. It should also be noted that Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) belongs to Yana Toboso and SQUARE ENIX (mostly Toboso).**

* * *

 

Terra couldn’t believe that Ven had managed to talk him into going to an anime convention, let alone cosplay at said convention. Terra was not exactly fond of large crowds and endless noise, but here he was sitting in a hotel being measured for whatever costume he would be forced to wear that weekend. The only thing he had demanded was the option to deny any cross-dressing. Ven had only agreed because Aqua had told the boy not to push his luck with Terra.

 _As long as I’m not cosplaying as a girl or anything ‘showy’ I might survive this place._ Terra thought, more like prayed. Terra knew how to avoid the few fans he’d developed on accident on campus. The art history major sighed, cursing his good looks rather than blessing them. Terra knew he was handsome, but he did not like it being broadcast. Unfortunately, Aqua and Ven didn’t seem to agree when they finally presented him with his outfit.

“Are you two out of your minds? I am NOT wearing that!”

“Terra, you promised as long as you weren’t cross-dressing you would cosplay with us!” Ven whined in retaliation blocking the door from the larger male, knowing he was about to bolt. Aqua was much calmer about the situation. The only reason she’d agreed to doing this cosplay was that they would be a set of three characters from the same anime so they could chase off anyone that might make Terra very uncomfortable in the suit.

“Terra, it will be fine. I promise you will not be swarmed by other Ciel or Grell cosplayers. Ven and I are cosplaying them so that they know you’re off limits. Now, wear the costume. That’s an order.”

Terra’s violet-blue eyes widened, realization dawning on him as to just what Aqua tacked onto the end of her reassurance. Aqua had essentially said that she was his Ciel, his in this case mistress and better half. This brought an entirely different reaction than either of his best friends had expected as his mouth upturned slightly, eyes narrowed minutely as he lowered his voice an octave or so.

“Yes, my lord.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I write some more for this AU? What are some prompts you would like to see used? Scenes? If you're interested in more Wayfinder Trio Real World College AU drop a message telling me what you'd like to see please.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
